love's power
by ms luna 'loony' ashwood
Summary: Dumbledore always said about the power of love. what if Tom Riddle had a soulmate who also happened to be his cousin ? read and find out how love changed the life of Voldemort. [first story, please be nice. all suggestions are welcome. :)]
1. Chapter 1:Prologue

AUTHOR NOTE: I don't own anything. Oc is mine.

Iris orphanage,3rd june,1931,10.00 am

Ms. Mary stopped her work as she heard the loud cries of a baby. She rushed in the direction of the sound. At the doorsteps at the entrance of the orphanage, she found a cute little baby wrapped in a soft lavender color cloth. The baby stopped crying as it saw her and smiled.

 _"_ _strange baby. Looks like we have another little one to take care of" ._ She signed and picked it up carefully and took it inside. She placed it in a cradle .Out of the blue; she noticed a piece of paper. She opened it and read:

 _"_ _Dear sir\madam,_

 _Please take of this baby. Due to my circumstance, I can't take care of her. Her name is Harmony Morgaine Gaunt. Today is her 1st birthday. Please."_

Mary snorted. _"All such people say the same thing."_ She gave the baby a pitiful smile and left.

Unknown to her the little baby was the daughter of Morfin Gaunt and an unknown muggle woman. She was the soulmate and cousin of Tom Marvolo Riddle who was now in Hogwarts, attending his first year.

Author note: sorry for a short chapter. My first story. So please be nice . please give a review. All suggestions are welcomed. :)


	2. Chapter 2 : Of Letters, trips and cousin

Author's note : I don't own anything. Oc is mine.

Year:1942

After 12 years:

[Harmony's pov]

I woke up to the noise created because of the hooting of an owl.

 _'_ _strange. Owls don't roam around in the morning' ._

I walked towards the window and opened it. A tiny tawny owl came in. The strange thing was that it sat on my study table.

I stared at it . The owl stared back at me. Finally, I noticed a letter tied to it's leg. It had a wax seal with 'H' on it. I opened it and read:

 _'_ _Hogwarts school of witchcrafts and wizadry_

 _Headmaster: Armando Dippet_

 _To_

 _Ms. Harmony Gaunt ,_

 _Room no: 9 ,_

 _Iris orphanage,_

 _London._

 _We are pleased to inform you that you have a place in Hogwarts school of Witchcrafts and wizadry. Please find enclosed a list of all nessary books and equipments._

 _Yours sincerely,_

 _Deputy headmaster,_

 _Albus Dumbledore.'…_

After 2 minutes, after I finished reading the letter, I ran to 's room upstairs and knocked the door.

 _"_ _come in"_ she said.

" _, I have got an admission in a school. I need to buy my school supply. So, can I send a reply saying that I need to get my school supply?"_ I requested.

" _well dear, that's is completely your choice. How will you pay your fees?"_ she asked.

" _well, I have to ask that also isn't it ?"._ I laughed and ran back to my room to write a reply.

After writing the reply, I tied it the owl's leg and sent it off.

After 2 days, my response came.

 _' ,_

 _I am sending a willing student to solve your doubts. He will arrive in the evening._

 _Yours sincerely,_

 _Deputy headmaster,_

 _Albus Dumbledore.'_

Sure enough, 5.00 pm that evening, a handsome boy in his mid-teens stood at the doorsteps.

" _Hello, I am Tom Riddle. I will accompany you to Diagonally. Shall we leave ?"_ he asked.

 _"_ _yes , I am ready"_ I replied.

He extended his hand for me to take it.

As I took his hand he smiled and guided me to the place called diagonally.

As we boarded a bus and took a seat I asked him " _so, is magic real ?"_

He smiled and replied, _"yes , magic is real."_

 _"_ _so what do you teach in Hogwarts ?"_ I asked curiously.

 _"_ _well, in Hogwarts, we can learn …."_

Finally our stopping arrived ( I guess so because Tom said we need to get down.)

 _"_ _so, where do I get a wand Tom (_ we started calling each other by our first names _)"_ I asked.

 _"_ _well then, shall we proceed to Olivander's ?"_ Tom smiled and lead me to Olivanders.

As Tom opened the door, it jiggled.

" _Ah_ , _, I was wondering when I would meet you."_ An old man, , I think, said.

 _"_ _Time to find you wand isn't it? Which hand do you use to write Harmony?"_ he asked.

 _"_ _well, I am a right-handed."_ I replied _._

 _"_ _okay then, try this, blackthorn, dragon heart string, 10 inches, sturdy….."_

After trying many wands, he handed me yet another wand.

 _"_ _this wand is made up of hawthorn, phoenix feather,10 inches, supple"_ he said.

I took it and gave a swish. A wave of power and pleasure passed through my body.

 _"_ _Ah, looks like you have found your wand Harmony. This would cost 8 galleons. "_ Olivander said smiling.

 _"_ _I would pay for this"_ Tom said.

 _"_ _But why are you paying for me?"_ I asked.

 _"_ _I would pay because I happened to be your cousin brother."_ Tom replied with a grin.

"WHAT!?" I exclaimed.

Tom said nothing and gave the money to Olivander.

He dragged me out of the shop and explained.

 _"_ _listen Harmony, your sirname 'Gaunt' used to be my mother's maiden name. so naturally, this makes us cousins"_

 _"_ _okay…."_ I replied unsatisfied with the information.

 _"_ _so, let us finish rest of your shopping."_ Tom said and dragged me to our next destination.

After an hour or so, we got my uniform, books, cauldron, telescope, crystal phials and brass scales.

 _"_ _Harmony, would you like to have a pet?"_ tom asked.

 _"_ _yes, I always wanted a cat "_ I replied enthusiastically.

Tom chuckled and lead to our final destination before returning to the orphanage.

After roaming around and examining all the cages, I decided to adopt a black cat with emerald green eyes. (no one wanted it because it apparated away when someone came near it. Surprisingly, when I went near it, it appatated right into my lap).

While travelling in the bus back to orphanage, I asked Tom,

 _"_ _when is your birthday Tom? Mine is on 3_ _rd_ _June."_

 _"_ _Mine is on April 3rd ."_ he replied with a grin.

That night as I laid on the bed, I slept with contentment and love as for once, I had a family.

Author's note: I have changed Tom's birthday for zodiac compatibility with harmony and please don't forget to comment :)


	3. Chapter 3 : Author's note

p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 48.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Bookman Old Style','serif';"Author's note : please comment . Should I write Harmony's pov or Tom's pov? /span/p 


	4. Chapter 4 : Author's note

I am sorry to say this guys, but I have to rewrite this story. the rewritten form of this story is :

 _ **Love's power [rewritten]**_


End file.
